Synesthesia
by Bloody Vyvyan
Summary: P/D/A movie. M for reality. A story about a girl who only wanted to find her brother but ends up finding four brothers, a dead mother, a new sister, a crazy girlfriend, a secret boyfriend, and a trail of dead bodies. JackOC/BobbyOC Read Profile for update
1. His First Crush

**A/N: I haven't written anything in a very long time and I want to get back into it again. I've never finished any of my stories before because they were just flimsy ideas I hadn't the motivation for but since seeing the movie Four Brothers I haven't been able to get the brothers, especially Jack and Bobby out of my mind. **

**From reading some good fics of Four brothers they've mostly been sister fics, I kind of want to go for that but completely different. Instead of all of them having a sister it's just going to be Bobby's sister, so its less creepy, ha. Also this takes place before the movie, during and after. Right now its about a week before, maybe. Well I hope you enjoy and please review, anything allowed, and please be honest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, Sid Vicious, AFI's music, or the Mercers. But I do own my main character girl person, druggie/bassist-Seth, and my brotherman Wednesday. **

**(chapter title from the band The Bled)**

**BTW: Emo kids aren't really fags. They just are in this story. V**

**xo**

* * *

**His First Crush**

The rain began. It had been weeks since the last flooding of the city. But to her it felt like years. He said that he would stick by her side. He said he would make sure they were adopted together. They were brother and sister after all. Bobby promised and still ended up getting adopted by some guy who would probably take better care of him than the system would of her. All the system gave her was a drugged up slut of a foster mother and plenty abusive boyfriends of hers. She moved into that apartment at 4 years old. And then she moved out gaining a heroin addiction, a bruised body and soul, a half full duffle bag of shit and a pair of drum sticks she wouldn't get rid of for the world at the age of 18. She took what money she could from Marla, her foster mother, with three things on her mind while moving in with a fellow druggie and only friend Seth.

One: Stop using. _I've been clean for almost three years now…_

Two: Get a band. _I'm the drummer of Morningstar and have been for a year and a half…_

Three: Find Bobby. _…find Bobby…it's been three years since I decided on that._

_Well I found him…now I just got to get my ass on a bus out of New York to Detroit, beat the fuck out of him for leaving me, and then continue on with life with the guys in Morningstar. Just one more show and I'll be outta here…_

Sitting at her drums slightly wet from being out side she went through her usual stretches looking at the two guys at the front of the bar's stage. Skimming the crowd quickly as Seth a.k.a. Sid Vicious (for his smack addiction and looking slightly like him), bassist/back up vocals and roommate, and Wednesday a.k.a. Bambi (sweet inside but complete psycho on the out), guitarist/lead vocals and neighbor and platonic life mate, were finishing setting up.

They were the first out of three bands playing that night so they had the pleasure of setting up first. There were the thrash kids up front itching to head bang, the punks in middle anticipating the mosh pits, the emo fags on the sides smoking while nodding their heads slightly to some screamo cd that was put on the speakers for the wait, and then the gothglam, heavygrunge, metalcore, and indeathrial kids who fit in filling the back and empty spaces.

On the right side of the stage in the band hang out area was the second band that would play that night nervously making sure they had all their equipment while trying to remember the lyrics and tabs to 3rd grade written material.

_Dumb asses, fucking should have done that when you were loading mommy's van after soccer practice. Their fucking lucky their uncle owns this place and is giving them a chance. We had to work our asses off to get to this point._

Forgetting the middle school looking group she looked towards the bar, there being the possible competition for the crowd.

_What were they called? Sparks? Spurs? Sporks? Heard they were decent enough from Bambi._

Finding the four punks of Spurts or whatever the fuck they were called with their back turns she smirked at the thought of them being lucky enough to see Morningstar before labeled.

_By the end of the first song the crowd'll be screaming our name, wanting to catch us before we leave to get our autograph. You don't stand a chance._

As if hearing her thoughts the tall thin one with a combed back brown-blonde mullet and studded black leather jacket turned around. He looked around the crowd feeling like someone was staring at him.

Looking away quickly not wanting to look as if she was interested, which she wasn't, she focused back to the band with a trade mark scowl like a certain brother of hers.

"BAMBI! Are you fuckers almost ready? The people can't fucking wait forever so pull the mic outta your ass and let's fuck with these people's ears!" Slamming a stick in her hand on a symbol she looked at a confused Bambi.

"Don't get your panties in a paper shredder lady, we still got 5 minutes and I've been done for 10." He said turning to her he tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow in an 'oh so Bambi way.

"You're usually not this impatient for us to start. You're too cocky for that, what's goin on? You on the rag? Or maybe you want to leave us that bad. Wait…do I smell like skunk?" Saying randomly, with an innocent look on his dark skinned face while lifting his arms to check himself.

"No Bambi, that's not it. Ha, even though you probably smell, I just want to show our competition what they're lacking-talent," playing a made on the spot rhythm on her set and grinned at the two.

Sid ready to play looks at Bambi smiling, "Dude, you do smell. What the fuck did you eat? A salami, cottage cheese, banana bread sandwich?"

Both cocking eyebrows at Sid, she said, "Forget about how rank Bambi is, what the fuck have you been eating, Sid?" Looking back and forth between the two,

"Babies. They're low in cholesterol and boost metabolism."

* * *

Done looking through the crowd no longer feeling someone burning a hole in back of his head he turned back to the bar, grabbed his beer and took a swig only to end up drinking nothing. "BAMBI…" he heard over the noise and turned around to notice the first band to play on stage done setting up with 5 minutes to cue. Starting the analyze the bands members he sized them up.

_Guitarist: Black, black bandana hiding his fro, round my height, stick thin, looks around 18. Probably a sick player. _

_Bassist: White, sickly pale, spiked short black hair, a few inches shorter than me, sorta lanky, maybe 24? Sid Vicious wanabe? The fag, can't even look original._

_Drummer: a chick…white, short black bobbed hair/two long pieces in front with bright green streaks, maybe 5'6"? Looks 17. She's hot…but why do I feel like she could kick my ass and hand it to me?_

Said ass kicker hit a rhythm and grinned like the Cheshire cat at her band mates.

_Fuck. That sounded good. _

Even more interested, Jack's lip twitched, wanting to smile but trying to suppress the urge making him look as if he were grimacing. The chick drummer having perfect timing glanced at him seeing the sneer scowled looked at her guitarist and started her count down. Realizing how stupid he must look turned away, blushing slightly, facing his bassist.

"Hey, you know anything bout this band Morningstar?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it, please tell me what you think. I want to portray Jack like how he is in the movie and if someone could give me advise on his character that'd be a big help. **

**Also, I'm not giving the girls name out yet. Kinda want you to find it out with Jack.**

**I'm a huge AFI fan, but music overall I want to incorporate into this story's theme. **

**I'm sort of basing Wednesday on my best friend, platonic soul/life mate, and brother…Wednesday. He really is a guitarist, beautiful one at that, hilarious, and sings beautifully and since he's actually using some of the song lyrics I've written over the years and turning them into music I want to put him in my first story thing. **

**Anyways RR and be honest with me! V**

**xo  
**


	2. Sway

**A/N: Yay! New Chapter! Sorry about it taking so long, for some reason it wouldn't let me update for like 4 days. And I've had this chapter done since the day after I posted the first. But ok, here's s bit of info so it doesn't confuse you later on.**

'**Tama' is a drum set brand name. **

**I can't help but love AFI and put one of their songs in this story. And if you guys want name some bands off to me so I can incorporate them into chapter titles. I love doing that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, Sid Vicious, AFI's music, or the Mercers. But I do own my main character girl person, druggie/bassist-Seth, and my brotherman Wednesday. **

**(chapter title from the band Coal Chamber)**

**BTW: Wednesday really does scream like a girl. Confused? Don't worry, you'll understand. V**

**xo**

**Sway**

"Alright 'nough bout eating babies, though it sounds real appetizing I'm sure we've got a crowd to sway. Places ladies…" she said, accidentally glancing at blondie catching his eyes and the weird look he was giving her.

_Why's he looking at me like I were dirty laundry? Ha, probably thinks I suck at drumming cuz I'm a chick. This fucker's in for a surprise. …1…2…3…4…5…6…_

Starting the rhythm to A Single Second, they played…

Bambi screamed into the mic…

"_Oh my God!  
My God this can't be happening!  
God tell me,_

_Tell me this isn't real!"_

Jack stared at the three. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The guys' voice was amazing, not like Havok's but sick none the less, the bassist was jumping off two of his amps, and the chick. She was unbelievable…for a chick. She was fast, and on time with every beat. He stared at her in awe, all the while the song was making him want to grab his guitar and start thrashing some finger tapping riffs.

"_Fear memories are all that lie ahead. (Memories dull my senses.)  
Never have I felt so lost.  
Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead. (Memories dull my senses.)  
Never have I felt so dead."_

The flakey band off to the side started gawking at Morningstar now realizing what sound they have to match. They started going over soon to be played songs double checking lyrics and cues yet again. Wanting to prove that they had something, anything that could come close to what Morningstar had.

"_I Feel so…_

_I Feel so Lost…_

_I Feel So Lost…  
I Feel So LOST!"_

Every chance she got she'd look around the crowd, feeling weird. Thinking it was nothing she continued to play still uncomfortable but soon forgot everything around her and focused solely on beating the shit outta the bar owner's _Tama_ set.

_  
"Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead. (Memories dull my senses.)  
Never have I felt so…"_

With the last beat the audience roared their 'Fuck Yeah's and their usual praises with 'fuck's thrown in. Bambi then spoke to the crowd as he picked up a water bottle on an amp near by.

"That was our AFI tribute song for tonight. We always get one cover in each show we do. Hope you all enjoyed it. Our band is Morningstar, for those who didn't notice our huge fucking banner on the wall behind us."

Sid wiping the sweat off his face said, "Alright, time for introductions. I'm Seth and I'm an addict…" Seth said looking from the crowd to Bambi who finished draining the bottle.

"My name is Wednesday and I'm an alcoholic. And as for our foxy lady over there, she's Michelle and she's a lesbian."

Raising her arm about to wave she changed her mind and through a stick at Bambi. Not a second later Bambi was screaming like the dickless girl he was trying to dodge drum sticks as if he were Neo from the Matrix, and of course failing horribly.

Seth choking back laughter spoke into the mic to the audience; who were 'woohoo'ing and laughing at the one sided cat fight and Wednesday's high pitched screams, "Ha, ok stop with the child abuse _Michael_. Ha. Anyways this next song's called…"

Getting their act together, and drum sticks, they played 4 more songs they had on a demo of theirs being sold back towards the bar on the side at the merchandise tables for the bands. Jack now knowing her name continued watching the rest of their performance.

Ending the last song they said their thank you's and good bye's to the crowd while passing the stage onto the next band. Seth and Wednesday grabbed their guitar and bass and headed off stage to the band hang out. Michelle grabbed her 3 pairs of sticks (incase the first broke down and the second killed it's self there'd be her lucky 3rd pair) left the set for the next band to use.

_It was nice of Steve to let me use his set for tonight considering I'm leaving in 4 hours and I wouldn't have the time to bring mine over, set it up, play it, pack it, and take it back home. Usually he's uptight about bands using the bars' back up equipment but I guess it's cuz his nephew's band doesn't have their own. _

Reaching the hang out she smiled at the kiddy band walking towards her to the stage to plug in their gear.

"Good luck guys, have fun out their and don't piss yourselves!" Michelle said slapping one of the kids on the back as she passed them.

Pushing past drunken teenagers, moshing punks, and slutty girls, he made it to the side door to get backstage. Wanting to be there to catch Michelle before she disappeared after their last song he wanted to…to…?

Hearing the crowd's noise fade as the door clicked behind him he looked up at his band mates starring back at him.

_What the…where's…?_

"Hey man, where've you been? Were you at the bar the whole time checking that hot drummer chick out? Man we got another round and came here like three songs ago." His lead guitarist said. Looking at him confusedly Jack looked around the strange looking room for Michelle only seeing posters, a couch, quarters glued to the floor, and guitars, basses and drumsticks littering the walls.

"Man you were totally checking that bitch out cuz we tried talk'n to ya but you were fuck'n dazed as hell man!"

Jack looked at his guitarist with a quirked brow over the 'bitch' comment but figured he's always spoken like a fucktard. "It was nothing. Just liked their sound. But where'd they go, I just wanted to give them props on their show?"

"Dude, drop her. She's too prude for you man. I tried hitt'n on that and the fucking bitch punched me in my gut. And fucking hard to, man." He said rubbing his stomach.

The band's bassist shoved the guitarists arm in a friendly way and countered with saying, "That's cuz you didn't hit on her, you grabbed her ass and said 'Nice Kitty'. I don't blame her for punch'n you or her band mates for laughing at you, ha."

The guitarist flipped him off and then dejectedly sat on the couch.

"Good for her then. You were bound to get the shit kicked outta you by a girl one of these days. But anyways where'd they go?"

The bassist pointed to the back door; closer to the stage but still hidden from the crowd that was behind himself.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon guys."

Jack went out the back door while smirking at the thought of his guitarist getting grinded by a chick.

_And Bobby says I'm a fairy._

**A/N: Wha…? Cliffhanger? That's gay. Ha. Hmm. I don't know if I liked exactly the way her names was given out. Before I wrote it I kinda wanted her to end up telling him herself, but I was getting annoyed by all the times I could only refer to her as, well, 'her' or 'drummer chick lady person'. Yeah. Annoying. Oh and she's not a lesbian. She will eventually end up falling for Jack soon, and he doesn't know it yet but he's falling for her too. Yay!**

**So there ya have it. Michelle. Named her after the song My Michelle that Guns and Roses did, which yes, AFI did a cover of. But her character has nothing to do with the lyrics of the song. But yeah, almost everything leads back to AFI. **

**I was definitely born cool like that. V**

**xo**


	3. All The Same

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to post this chapter. Just trying to figure out how to write this chapter and what happens took me awhile. Anyways I wanted to name this chapter Cigarette, after Splender's song Cigarette. But the song didn't really go with the chapter so I'll save it for another time. **

**And if anyone has Cigarette on their comp could you send it to me via email? It's not on my comp anymore and frostwire isn't finding it. And if you guys haven't heard it before, find it and listen to it, it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, Sid Vicious, AFI's music, or the Mercers. But I do own my main character girl person, druggie/bassist-Seth, and my brotherman Wednesday. **

**(chapter title from the band Sick Puppies )**

**BTW: If you have the song All The Same, listen to it while you read, it's good. V**

**xo**

**All The Same**

Hearing the door close behind him he looked right seeing only an over flowing dumpster, trash littering the cracked pavement, and a few junky cars parked together. Looking to the left under one of the street lights she was there. Leaning against the old brick wall with a foot propped up behind her, she was lighting a cigarette. The rain stopped not too long ago leaving the asphalt pitch black save for the puddles glinting from the light. Her hands moved fluidly when flipping the lighter open and closed enticing him like a pyro to a matchstick.

Her eyes closed as she took a drag of her cancer stick. Blowing the smoke away she looked up at the night sky and examined the full moon and shinning stars. The street light was shinning on her as if she were an ethereal statue in an empty museum. She pulled her black leather trench closer to her for warmth, grateful for the purple fur on the inside sticking out of the neck of the coat. Jack pondered as to what to do next while breathing warm air onto his hands.

_Coffee…ask her out to coffee, its' cold out and she must be tired from the show. I have an hour till I have to go on stage, so there's time. I'll invite her to watch our show too. And maybe we can hang after or something. Fuck its' cold. _

Walking up to her and parking himself to her side a good foot of personal space to her name he pulled a cig out placed it between his lips. There was a lighter already out lighting his cig before he could search his empty jacket pockets for one.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ugh, sorry bout my guitarist. I think he had too much to drink or something. He's not usually like that. Anyways, my name's Jack." He said knowing his band mate really did deserve a good shiner or two.

"Don't worry bout it Jack. I don't think he'll be grabbing my ass again anytime soon."

"Ha, yeah. So where are your band mates? If you haven't noticed this is New York, not really safe being alone here at night."

Smiling at him she answered, "They took the van and went back to our place and I felt like walking back. I can take care of myself too, thank you very much."

"Heh, wasn't talking about you. I'm beautiful young man, I'm bound to get kidnapped on a night like this by myself."

Slanting his head with a crooked grin he looked at her.

Cocking a brow with a smile she asked, "What are you getting at? You need a babysitter or something? And don't you have a show to do? You're not ditching your mates are ya?" Magically pulling a cig out of nowhere she used her almost dead cig to light the new one then flicked the butt out into the lot.

"Well since I have about a good hour or so till spotlight I figured I'd go get some coffee to hype me up a little. And since you're conveniently out here freezing as well I thought you might want to get some with me. Plus there just happens to be a shop on the corner."

Smirking at him she said, "Alright I'll escort you to the coffee shop, but you buy. I need all the cash I got for where I'm going." Smiling, Jack kicked off the wall and started walking side by side with Michelle. Curious Jack looked at her.

"So where are you going, sounds important."

_Should I tell him…? I don't tell anyone anything about myself cept Bambi and Sid. Then again I never really have anyone else to talk to. He seems nice but that's how it always starts, they're nice to ya, they get into your head, fuck with you and then leave. And I thought I wasn't interested…fuck._

"Michigan, but I'm not staying there long. Just have to take care of family business and then get on with my life." Jack saw her face darken. Wanting to change the subject and her mood Jack tried to think of something till the coffee shop came into view.

Opening the door for her he grinned and bowed deeply like a door man hoping to gain even just a small smile from her.

Doing just that, she curtsied with her puffy short black skirt.

There were few people in the rock café but it was open 24 hours and always welcomed misfits like themselves. There was dim lighting and the Cure playing softly from the speakers that were sitting on selves in four corners of the small coffee parlor.

They both walked to the piercing ridden cashier and ordered their sources of warmth, Michelle getting a chai latte and Jack getting black Columbian. Jack payed the man then proceeded to dump as much sugar he could from their packets into his coffee to the point where any normal person would puke from sugar overload at the sugar/honey packet and milk counter.

Michelle nodding her head and smiling at his sugar raid understanding that he needs as much energy he can get before the show. Being a front man, and lead singer you have to have as much caffeine as possible. Not to mention it was past midnight. "Bambi does the same thing before shows. Actually, he does the same thing all the time. Not sure if that has ever been a good thing. But it really is funny watching him run into walls."

And then she laughed. It was a nice soothing sound and somewhat infectious laugh. Not quite a giggle but more than a chuckle. He liked it. But somehow it reminded him of someone. It was almost an echo of someone else's laugh.

Both enjoying their choice of beverage, they sat at one of the small two-seater tables near the windows. Looking outside at the few cars driving by Jack smiled at the thought of home.

"So… Michigan, huh? You're not going to believe this but that's actually where I'm from…"

Surprised, she looked at him.

"Which one are you going to, top or bottom?"

"Bottom…"

"Not Detroit is it?" he said looking at her. Shocked she nodded her head yes.

"You've got to be fucking with me. Rock city? Fuck, that's my home town."

Jack sort of laughed at the coincidence. And she sort of froze at it. Done with her coffee she got up and threw it in a trash can and walked out the door back to the bar with Jack following. Finding her pack she offered Jack a lucky strike. Liking her taste, and the fact that they were unfiltered he took one and she lit them both up.

Noticing her change in emotions he decided to change the subject again somehow figuring that going to Detroit wasn't something to be happy about but rather something she had to do. Like when Jerry went looking for his real parents. He wasn't doing it to find out why he was given up. He did it to tell them he had a good life. To get closure. But why is this making him think of Jerry's closure? It's not like Michelle was adopted. She had a family in Detroit and she was just doing whatever she had to do, that's all.

_Not everyone has a fucked up life like mine. I have got to stop looking for someone like me. I have a family, and they're all I need._

"Something on your mind, too?" she asked while crossing the street.

"Ugh, just thinking about my family back in Detroit. I miss them. But it's my fault really for not visiting as often as I should. What about you? Miss your family too?"

Both reaching the parking lot almost to the bar she ashed her cig and took a long drag.

_Do I miss him? No. He and Bambi are the only people I ever considered family. I haven't seen Bobby since he left me in that shit hole. And since I first met Bambi we've never spent a day apart, and now I have to leave him even if it's not for long. My shitty past was all because of that bastard…and I'm going to let him know just what I went through...  
_

"He's no family of mine. Not anymore…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's ok Jack," she looked at him and smiled, her eyes no longer angry, "The so called 'family' I mentioned in Detroit, well I may have the same blood as him but he's no longer my family. Wednesday is my little brother despite blood, last names, and skin. Besides if you close your eyes it's all the same. And he's all I need."

Not knowing what to say think or do he stopped walking and stared at her.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

"You've got to be kidding me."

He threw out a small throaty laugh holding his face as he shook his head. Leaning on the same brick wall of the bar she looked at him confused.

"That's kinda how it is with my family. Evelyn, my foster mom, adopted me and my three brothers when we were kids." Leaning on the wall right next to her he starred into a small puddle in of him. "We're complete opposites but we're brothers. There's nothing they wouldn't do for me or I for them. And mom, well, if it wasn't for her…let's just say she's the most important woman in my life. She saved us all."

"She sounds great. They all do. Heh it's funny, cuz I was adopted too. But that woman is no where near being as great as your mom. You're lucky to have such a nice family. And one day I'm gonna have one too." Looking up at the sky with a small smile on her face she thought about the life she was going to make for herself.

_After this trip life will get better. The band will get that record deal and we'll eventually go on tour and Sid will stop using and maybe he'll finally ask me out on a date…_

Stealing glances at her while she continued to stare at the sky he tried to come up with conversation, not knowing why just leaning on the same wall as her was making him smile. He could barely recognize it was so faint but the wind carried the scent of coconut and mango.

_Like Mom…_

"Well I should probably go, there's a show to do still. But I really liked talking to you."

Both looked at each other.

"I really liked talking to you too, and thank you for the coffee."

Feeling awkward and neither knowing what to say Jack started walking to the back door but stopped. "Hey um, would you…would you like to see the show? I mean I can't promise that we won't suck compared to your band but maybe we can talk some more afterwards? Maybe get some food…?"

Giving her his best puppy dog face he looked at her pleadingly, Giggling she sadly smiled and said, "I wish I could but I have a bus to catch in three hours and it takes an hour an a half to get there."

Thinking she was turning him down he said, "Oh my bad. I didn't think you were leaving tonight. Then…I guess I'll see you around? Be safe Michelle." Putting a smile on even though he was worried he'd never see her again he went to the door and opened it with a flood of noise flowing out into the parking lot.

"Jack, wait!"

Michelle ran to him before he went inside, and Jacks face lit up with hope.

"What are you doing four days from now?"

Smiling he said, "Nothing interesting." _But a date with you would rock…_

"How about next Tuesday you meet me at the café, say 3 o'clock?"

"A date?" he asked smiling.

Quickly kissing his cheek and smirking she turned and ran down the lot yelling behind her, "You bet your ass it is!"

-Inside-

Flopping himself on the couch, his band mates looked at him curiously.

"What's with you Jack?" his bassist asked him.

Jack looked at his guitarist whole cock a brow at him, and Jack with a goofy grin on his face and stars in his eyes said, "I just got a date with Michelle."

"Yeah, so? She's probably really a slut and just wants to get in Mr. Lead Singers' pants dude."

Not a second later there was a fist thrown and a guitarist with a bloody nose on the floor.

"Talk about her again like that, and that's what will happen." Jack said dangerously.

Jack held his hand out to help his mate up, and he took it.

"You really like this chick, huh?" his guitarist said smirking while wiping the blood on his sleeve.

"Yeah, I do."

**A/N: I don't know what it is but I'm not really ok with it. There's something not right with it. But anyways I hope you liked it and if not tell me what you think should be changed. I'm not entirely sure what Jack would say in different situations or conversations since he didn't talk very much in the movie, and the fact that he wasn't shown without his brothers around his friends or other so eh. If you can give me tips or pointers or something I'd appreciate it. I can use all the help I can get.**

**Review please! V**

**xo**


	4. Killer Queen

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks! I've had to work longer hours at my school and I'm so beat afterwards that I just fall asleep so the only time I have to write is Sun/Mon but yesterday I went to a renaissance fair all day and I look like a tomato I'm so red. Anyways I made this one longer like my last chapter but not as long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, Sid Vicious, AFI's music, or the Mercers. But I do own my main character girl person, druggie/bassist-Seth, and my brotherman Wednesday. **

**(chapter title from the band Queen)**

**BTW: Wednesday isn't really gay. He's still a virgin. HA. V**

**xo**

**Killer Queen**

After walking the few blocks to her beaten up looking apartment she burst through the front door not seeing Bambi and Sid on the dumpster couch playing bootleg copy of Halo or original Zelda game like they usually were she closed the door and proceeded to the kitchen.

_Don't tell me he went on a voyage for coffee, God dammit, he's going to get into another wreck when he has to drive the van back…_

"BAMBI!!"

Walking in on him pouring the can of Chocolate Raspberry coffee into a filter he jumped flinging the coffee grounds everywhere. Turning around with big eyes knowing he was found out and pissed off that Sid wasn't there to keep watch like he always did he started getting in a ready position.

"Michelle…lets not forget how much you love me and that I haven't had coffee in a month…at least it's not vodka!!" Picking up a spatula from the counter he held it in front of him as if it were a magical weapon that would protect him from some horrendous beast. Looking at him giggling she wasn't as angry as she would have been a night ago.

"Bambi, I'm letting you off the hook tonight -JUST- tonight though. It was a good show and you can have some coffee, but only two lumps of sugar, I'm not going to have you all hyped up when you're driving back from the station thinking you'll get score points for every person you hit…not again."

Putting the spatula back he finished making the coffee and went with Michelle out of the kitchen through the 'Everything in this room came from a dumpster and it's still all usable' room into her green and black painted room.

_Even though he has his own place he still freeloads over here, ha, I wouldn't have it any other way…_

"But anyways, I've got to get all my stuff together. I only have half an hour till I gotta get on the road! Where's your green duffle bag? And your wallet chain, remember you said we'd switch chains for while I'm away…"

Michelle dug through a pile of clothes on the floor after switching chains with Bambi, throwing shit onto her already full bed just gathering what she needed while she was in Detroit.

"I already brought it over. It's under the pile of shit."

"Which pile of shit if ya haven't noticed everything in here is piled and shit."

Pushing all her clothes on the empty side of the bed he grabbed the bag and started shoving everything on there into the bag. Finding a pair of black panties he put them on his head and continued his stuffing of shit into now her bag.

"So how long are you staying in Rock City again?"

Running out of the room she ran into Sid's shit hole which was next to hers and grabbed a bag Sid packed for her, not caring to know what's in it yet she went back into her room and shoved it in a black messenger bag with a From First To Last logo on the front.

"Just a few days, I'm coming back on Tuesday morning so you have to come and pick me up at…um…around 1 in the afternoon. And when you leave bring some nicer looking clothes I can change into them in the van."

Michelle loaded some make up into the messenger bag and found some cash she saved in a secret compartment in a wooden incense box, and some more in the tape deck part of her boom box. Cramping the cash into the side of her bra and Bambi running out of the room screaming, "OH GOD! You're sick. Don't do that in front of me!! You're like my fucking sister!"

"You're such a pussy ya know that Bambi, and take my underwear off your head will ya? I need those." Running to her door way he stood there for a second waiting for her to look up, she did and he threw them at her face then ran out again yelling like a girl and went into the kitchen.

Finishing packing the two bags she dropped them into the dumpster room next to the old antenna TV and went into the kitchen to find Bambi putting two huge lumps of sugar into his big coffee mug. Reaching to steal a sip while he was turned he stopped her and screamed "MINE! MINE! MINE!" then giving him an arched brow his flumped his head down and shuffled into the dumpster room defeated, while sniffling. Smiling she took a sip and handed him the coffee back as she followed him.

Plopping themselves on the raggedy couch they kicked the TV on, having stolen cable and happy about it they flipped to FUSE and watched a Lacuna Coil music video.

"So where's Sid? I thought he was gonna come with us and say bye to me?"

Not looking at her doing pulling an air guitar in flow with the music he answered.

"He said he had to go out and meet some old friend of his, and you know what that means." Looking at her now he got serious, which is extremely rare for Wednesday.

"He's using again Mich, after 2 weeks he can't do it anymore. I can't say anything to him cuz it doesn't interfere with the music or our gigs, but seriously. You've been crushing after him for 3 fucking years. It's about time you realized that just because he likes you like more than a friend, he's not good for you."

"Bambi-"

"-I mean if you guys got together you'd eventually start using again and I'd have to fucking kill Seth for getting you back into that shit."

"Bambi?-"

"-Plus even though he likes you back he hasn't acted on it even after all the guy talks I have with him, he doesn't want to ruin your friendship and shit. And besides relationships within the band get fucked up too easily, you'll fight bout the music and gigs and shit. It's not good."

"Bambi!-"

"-AND I definitely don't want you guys together cuz I'll be the third wheel, and you know how Seth gets pissed at me for always being around you? Well that's going to tipple by thousands if you guys start fucking! Not cool. And-"

"BAMBI!"

Pause.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" He whined and pouted.

"I love that you're so worried about me Bambs. And you know I would never make you into a third wheel babe. You are always the most important guy in my life. And if you don't like whoever I bring home to you, I'll drop them like a hat. That's why I decided Sid and I aren't going to ever work out. Besides, I kinda like someone else right now…"

"Oh God don't tell me you went boy hunting again. Who's the victim this time?"

"Jack is his name. A fellow guitarist and lead vocals of yours, he's in the last band to play tonight at Rizzo's."

Thinking for a second Bambi's eye lit up.

"Spares, that's his band. Actually I've talked to the guy a couple times before at a few punk shows of his. Remember when I went to those four shows at the Thread Factory to pass out our bands' flyers? Yeah Spares was playing, and they were fucking good. I got his number the on the last show so we could jam together sometime."

"Awwww, you got a boys number! I didn't know you liked milk chocolate!?"

"Oh God not the gay jokes again…"

"I better watch out for you, who knows, when I get back you might strangle me with a rainbow flag in my sleep to stay in the closet…"

"I'M NOT GAY! Just because I made out with that one guy when I was drunk doesn't mean I'm a flaming homo!"

Quickly putting his empty mug in the sink he came back and plopped down in his spot again as she laughed at his pain.

Turning off the tube, Michelle stood up and stretched. Then kicked Wednesday's leg and smiled.

"Ha ok girlfriend, let's get on the road. I can't miss my bus. Oh and while I'm gone if you want you can borrow anything from my wardrobe so you can look pretty for those drag shows you secretly go to. I know you want to."

"You sure you want him going in your room again? Remember last time he found your nail polish and turned the toilet into a brightly colored space ship."

Seth stood in the door way to the outside hall leaning on the frame with a crooked smile.

"SID!" Michelle ran and glomped him removing the thought of him being an asshole for not saying bye to her before she left.

"I thought you weren't going to show up!"

Both letting go and him slightly regretting it as cold air hit him.

"Well I couldn't just let you leave without throwing in a dramatic entrance. Anyways I came just in time to see you off."

"What? You're not going with us to the station, dude?" Bambi asked.

"I can't I gotta sleep cuz tomorrow morning the band that I'm filling in as bassist for them is having a show three cities up and they're picking me up at 10. So I have to sleep."

_At least it's a gig he's going to so he won't get too fucked up. But him not being here when I got back so he can score fucking pisses me off. I can't make him stop…he's got to want to on his own…dammit fucking Sid._

"It's ok. I won't be gone long so it really doesn't matter."

Grabbing her messenger bag and Bambi getting the message he grabbed the duffle. Michelle grabbed the van keys out of Sid's hand and brushed him off as she walked out with Bambi following, both not looking back.

"I'll be back in 3 days Seth. Don't fuck the place up while I'm gone or you'll have a couple shiners."

Shaking his head, Wednesday thought

_That guy just doesn't know how to not fuck shit up._

Standing in the hall looking after them, even as they were out of site, he was stunned and slightly shocked at the coldness in her voice.

_She's…never called me by my name before. I really fucked up this time. FUCK!_

Slamming the door behind him and pissing off a few neighbors he locked all 7 locks on the door, leaned against it and sighed.

_Fuck it, I can't keep screwing up like this. After this gig I'm gonna stop buying. And when Michelle gets back she'll see me sober and I'll tell her that I'm stopping forever. I'll use half the money from this gig and take her out to dinner or something real nice. Yeah…just have to pull 3 days of sobriety on my own and Michelle will help me after that…things will be perfect, just one more tap...  
_

The two punk'd out goths reached their band van which they nick named '_Roadrunner'_ and spray painted it on the side with the traditional punk graphics randomly thrown about the vehicles body not to mention the various stickers that looked like some crazy person stamped them in every possible free spot. That crazy person of course being Wednesday on one of his sugar highs. Michelle unlocked the back and they threw the two bags in. Their band gear of course being at Wednesday's apartment which they used for band practice mostly, and they never kept the equipment in the Roadrunner. They lived in New York for fuck's sake.

Michelle getting in the driver's seat, hoping Bambi's sugar high from the coffee would wear down during the trip. While Wednesday got in on the passenger side, Michelle started the van and not realizing the secret stash of jolly ranchers he found and started slipping into his mouth. Wednesday then proceeded to turn the radio on, finding nothing good on he put in Michelle's road trip mix tape #1- first song being Bohemian Rhapsody - their traditional 'must listen to first/just as important as brakes' kind of song.

Glancing at the clock then doing a double take she freaked.

"Holy shit! We have less than an hour and a half to get there, if I speed a little we could just make it, FUCK!"

Just getting on the highway she sped up hoping that they wouldn't get pulled over for going 25 miles faster, plus there being almost no one but truckers on the road.

Wednesday pulling a couple cigs out for both of them, lit 'em with his zippo - it had 'Coal Chamber' engraved on the front of it which he got for his birthday from Michelle.

Finding twizzlers hopefully not being too old and hard he quickly shoved some into his mouth.

"Did you just eat those off the floor? Those have been under the seat for 6 months now. Do it again and I'll drive into a tree."

Looking scared cuz he knew she would do it he put the twizzlers back under his seat hoping to remember that they were under there so he can eat them while she was gone.

"Bambi throw them out the window, cuz I know you, you'll probably eat them while I'm gone. You'll get sick from all that dirty and old shit you eat like last time. I'm not taking you back to the hospital to get your stomach pumped again cuz you ate year old Chinese food, we don't have the money for your eating disability."

"But I don't have an eating disability…"

"You'd eat a burrito that's been sitting outside in the rain on an old carpet for 3 days, yes you have an eating disability."

Rolling down the window and tossing the nasty twizzlers out the window while waving goodbye with his whispered prayers of one day reuniting with his old candy and eating it he thought, _This is going to be a long ass road trip with no more candy to eat._

"Can we go to Taco Bell? Now I want a burrito."

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I think I like it. Yes there's tension between Mich and Seth, I just had to throw in some love triangle drama in there. It's what I do. **

**And yeah sorry bout Jack not being in the chapter but he's not going to be here for a bit. **

**I MIGHT just throw in a chapter with just him but it depends on how many reviews I get from you people. **

**And for the people who have reviewed thank you! I really appreciate it, and please, if you have any suggestions or want me to incorporate something in my story let me know.**

**Keep head banging. V**

**xo**


	5. Wonder What's Next

**A/N: There ya go. I didn't go to school today so I decided to write a new chapter. And I might write one tomorrow and Monday. Yay. I'm writing a lot and stuff yeah.**

**I'm on the rag so sorry about not being as enthusiastic as I should be about a new chapter. If I believed in God I'd hate him right now. A lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, Sid Vicious, Creed's music, or the Mercers. But I do own my main character girl person Michelle, druggie/bassist-Seth, my brotherman Wednesday, and tough hair dresser Lane. **

**(chapter title from the band Chevelle)**

**BTW: Listen to 'Sister' by Creed. It's good. Do it. V**

**xo**

**I Wonder What's Next**

'_**Caught up in the middle had no choice had no choice  
Birthright forgotten so silent, no voice'**_

Tapping on the steering wheel Michelle got extremely impatient with the red light they were stopped at. They had to make just one turn and she'd make her bus, and if she missed it some stranger was going to have her fist in their face.

'_**I see you, you know who  
Little sister, little sister  
Now realize little sister over looked little girl  
Now realize little sister over looked little girl'**_

Michelle drove passed some buses that were pulling into the drop off/pick up area and parked in the lot on the other side of the station. Turning the ignition off Michelle and Wednesday both got out and slammed their doors.

'_**Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss your forgotten getting back get back  
Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss your forgotten getting back get back get back get back yeah'**_

"We didn't miss it did we? God dammit, we better fucking not have." She said as she went to the back and grabbed her messenger bag while Wednesday grabbed the duffle bag he was letting her borrow, he forgot why she didn't want to use her suitcase.

'_**Expectations of another  
Love given to the younger  
Broken father, broken brother  
Emptiness feeds the hunger'**_

Both running toward the buses they avoided bumping into the crowds of people the closed proximities of their transportation and skimmed over the cities the buses were going to blinking on the digital signs they had.

'_**I see you, you know who  
Little sister, little sister  
Now realized little sister over looked little girl  
Now realized little sister over looked little girl'**_

"FUCK! Where is it Bambi?!?"

'_**Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss your forgotten getting back get back  
Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss your forgotten getting back get back get back get back yeah'**_

Seeing the bus at the front of the line close its doors and start to drive off, Wednesday's eyes widened when he saw its' sign and he ran as if the cops were after his black ass. Knocking a couple people down and not looking back he ran beside the bus waving his arms and yelling at it to stop, not really getting a reaction from the driver cuz he didn't give a shit if someone missed their ride, it wasn't his problem they were late, he was leaving right on time.

'_**Now realized little sister over looked little girl  
No direction little sister over looked little girl'**_

"Fucking stop man! She's gotta get on this bus!!"

**_'Change……'_**

A woman sitting in a window seat was leaning on the window listening to the end of a song when she saw Wednesday hit her side of the bus right next to her.

**_'_**_**Change……'**_

He looked right at her and gave her a pleading look.

**_'_**_**Change……'**_

Taking her head phones off, she saw the black boy screaming for her to stop the bus.

Doing just that, she got up and ran over to the front of the bus and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What? Go sit down miss, you're not supposed to be up here. So please-"

"Hey dick head, stop the fucking bus or I'll stop it for you."

Surprised someone actually got up in his face about ditching the kid he quickly looked her over in the rear view mirror. She had a pretty but furious face, hands on her waist, long dark brown hair with red highlights tied in a low bun with a red bandana covering the top of her head with hair hanging down in the front. She was wearing tight faded bell bottom jeans with a tie dyed scarf wrapped around her waist, and a black spaghetti strap. Thinking she was hot but still sour at her for getting in his face for leaving the kid he stopped the bus and turned towards her to warn her to sit back down.

"Miss sit down, you can't be up here passed the white line. Now take your bitchy ass back to your seat."

"Shut the fuck up, how about you open the fucking door and wait for the boy to get on considering one of the rules you have to follow is waiting 20 minutes after the official departure time for late arrivals and you didn't wait at all. So I and the rest of the passengers could have you fired for that and knowingly leaving the boy running after us. Now open the fucking door before you're over paid ass is unemployed."

The driver angrily yanked the door open not wanting to get fired but still debated whether he should just leave her ass on the street. Then he saw her cell in her back pocket as she stepped off the bus and decided against it.

Wednesday was leaning on the back of the bus catching his breath. He hadn't run like that in fucking forever.

Walking up to him she patted his shoulder heavily almost knocking him on his ass.

"Hey, you alright? I got the bastard to stop for you honey. You seemed fucking hell bent on catching this bus hun, come on I'll take your bag for you and put it under, you go on up there, sit down and relax."

Catching his breath he shook his head.

"I'm not the one who's gotta get on, my sister Michelle, I ran after it for her."

"Aw that's sweet of you, and you did it with this heavy bag on you. Do we need to turn around and get her at the station?"

Pissed off at the bus, but happy Bambi knew not to wait for her she was still running down the streets she saw the bus take and then saw the bus had stopped on the side of an on ramp to the freeway. Running faster she saw him talking to some woman in her mid 20's. Flipping a car off that almost hit her she made it to Bambi put her hands on her bare knees from her thigh high green and black striped socks having fallen to her ankles, she took a breather.

"Fucki…ell…no mo…smoking…dyin…hanks…fo…toppin…DAMN you can run! I wish I was black!"

Wednesday and the woman laughed as Michelle fell on her ass and laid back beaten; the driver came out and yelled at them to hurry up - something about traffic and angry bitches.

"You're one lucky girl to have your brother here stop a bus for you sweetie, I wish I had someone like that." The woman said knowing they really were brother and sister whether they had different colored skin or not.

_Heh, he told her that I'm his sister. I love you Bambi but one day you'll leave me, and I'll understand. I'll let you go when you want to._

"Yes I know, I'm one lucky son of a bitch." _For now…_

"What!?! You've been a dude this whole time?"

"Shut up Bambi."

Wednesday pushing himself off the bus giggling like a retard handed the woman the duffle and helped Michelle off the ground.

"I'm going to miss you Mich."

His eyes started to water, but he ended up sucking it up trying to look strong.

"I know, I'll miss you too. But it's only for a few days. I know we haven't spent longer than a day apart and even though we had called each other every two hours but I'll be fine. You'll be fine. I made you enough food in the fridge to last you a week in case you get hungry and there's water and soda in the kitchen closet for you. Take a shower at least once a day and don't forget to brush your teeth. If you forget anything call me, you have money in your high tops in my room and they're under the bed just in case you need to get something. And don't you dare start talking to the picture of me in your wallet. I'm going to come back to you Bambi. It's just a few days. I'll be back before you know it!"

_I don't know Mich, I have a feeling something's going to happen. And you know what happens when I get those feelings, they're always right Mich. Just…be safe._

"I know Mich. I'll be fine. I just feel like…mmm…never mind. I'll see you in three days sis. Be safe. And every guy that hits on you, kick their ass for me."

They both hugged and stayed like that for another minute while the woman left them to themselves and opened the door to the under hatch for the luggage and threw Michelle's bag in there and locked it up again.

Letting go of each other Bambi started running off down the street to get back to the station and the van to go home and play Zelda Twilight Princess with a picture of Michelle sitting next to him so he wouldn't be lonely.

Michelle smiled a sad smile knowing that he'd be lonely but would be fine. She was just worried over what Bambi was going to tell her but didn't. And what he might do to her apartment…she did hide the nail polish…didn't she?

_I have to be more careful since he might be feeling like somethings' about to happen. Just in case. God dammit I was hoping everything would go smoothly, but first let's just hope I don't have to sleep on the streets while I'm there. I hate not having a place to stay for sure…_

The woman put her hand on Michelle's back forcing Michelle out of her thoughts and worries.

"How about we get on the bus now? If I have keep putting up with the drivers' bitching he's gonna be walking on the street and then I'll have to drive the damn bus, and I don't think anyone wants me driving a bus much less with having a license considering I drive like a mad woman. If you want you can sit by me, I don't think they're any other free seats."

"Thank you again, umm?"

"People call me L.A. in the shop but you can call me Lane."

Both getting on the bus and the driver closing the door angrily and finally getting on the freeway, they sat next to each other and both felt like they knew each other since forever even though they just met.

"Shop? What do you do?"

"I'm a stage artist, and I have my own hair salon. I came to New York for a competition I was asked to judge at, so I did. It's supposed to be a huge honor to be asked and I didn't care but they said they'd pay for the trip there and back and a hotel and all this junk and I got a bunch of free shit so I did it cuz I'm cheap and I love getting free shit."

"Hell yeah, same here. I'm cheap as fuck. So you live in Detroit?"

"Yup, and I'm guessing you live in New York? What do you do?"

Michelle told her about her band and how they've just been getting big, she told her that after her trip to Detroit when she gets back they might be getting signed to a label so they'll be getting more gigs, they'll write more songs and eventually be on a couple radio stations and maybe on TV.

They both kept talking about what they do, girl shit, and the stupid but funny things Bambi always does. Both of them started feeling like long lost friends finally found.

**…****13 more hours of girl talk and a couple bathroom/food breaks later…**

"So why are you going to Detroit? You have a place to stay and stuff?"

"Well no I don't but I'm going there to find my real brother. He left me in an orphanage when I was little and said he'd make sure I got adopted with him but he didn't and I ended up living with some druggie bitch that made me move to New York with her. So I'm going to Detroit, that's where he was last adopted and stayed with his foster mom, to confront him and beat the shit out of him for not looking for me."

Looking at Michelle Lane had a confused look on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. You're going to Detroit to find your long lost brother, after having a shit childhood with a druggie bitch not knowing what he went through just to beat the shit out of him? What if he had a life like you? What if he did look for you? Where was the orphanage you two were at?"

"It's in Detroit…why?"

"What if he thinks you're still in Detroit? Or what if he's been looking for you this whole time and you said that, that woman made you move? Maybe since you don't live with her anymore maybe he found her and she said she didn't know where you were or lied and said you were dead or something?"

"I've thought about all of that every single day of my life and that's why I'm going to him to find out what happened after I beat his ass for breaking his promise. And afterwards I'm never going to have anything to do with him."

Michelle started tearing up and hugged her knees. She remembers what her brother was like and loved him. Thought he was the strongest person in the world. But he let her down like everyone else in her life except for Bambi. But then she just figured it was because Bambi needed her, and that he'd eventually leave her too.

_He's 19 and still acts like a baby, and I'm only 20 I shouldn't be acting like his mom. He has one, a rich one, he needs to grow up. Ugh this is not a time to be thinking about this, shit what did she say?_

"Huh?"

"Hun I'm not telling you what to do or anything I'm just saying maybe busting in on his life after so many years to beat the shit outta him isn't such a hot idea. Him just finding out his sister is alive after so long is like a punch in the face. The poor guy might burst into tears, or hopefully not but he might not care about you and really hurt you. You don't know. He might even have a family of his own and you could scare the shit out of them if you start beating the guy. Hey how about this, when we get to Detroit I'll give you a ride to his house and I'll be there with you. I'll be moral support, and make sure you don't get hurt."

"You're right…I made this whole assumption on what happened when I was little so I guess I just believed it. You'd give me a ride there and stay with me?"

"Of course hun, and since you don't have a place to stay you can stay at my house till you go back to New York."

"Thank you, but don't you have your salon and stuff?"

"Hun, I'm not going to baby sit you. I have another car at my house that I'll let you borrow that while you're there if you need it, I trust you more with driving and not running off with it more so than myself."

"Hahaha, ok. Thank you, you're doing a lot for me. Is there some way I can repay you or something, cuz I'd feel bad if I couldn't do something for you."

"Well your band could throw a concert in my honor or something, hahaha, that'd be cool. But seriously just keep in contact with me, and whenever you're back in Detroit call me and we'll hang out!"

"Cool I'd love to do that, and Bambi will totally be on board with it."

The bus started slowing down and finally came to a stop.

Both looking out the window to see the big sign on the side of the station reading '_Detroit, Michigan', _so they both gathered their belongings and stood up.

Finally stepping off the bus onto the wet side walk they both grabbed their bags from under the bus and Michelle followed Lane to her black Jetta. Looking up at the sun finally setting and seeing the sky finally get dark she thought about what was to come.

_Here we go…I wonder what's next…_

**!READ THIS!**

**A/N: Happy? No? Yes? Probably not. Yeah I know Jack's not in this chapter either and you want him to be but I gotta write this shit to get to the good stuff or you wont get who Lane is and all this shit. Basically this chapter is a shit you gotta know so just deal with it chapter so you get what happens later. Next chapter Evelyn makes her appearance. Maybe Jerry too. **

**Anyways what about Lane? You guys like her? I was thinking she'd be a lot like Bobby, girl version though. Maybe there's something to that later on who knows. I wanted her to be like…Michelle's think about what you're doing side and Bambi her just beat the shit out of anything that gives you problems side. **

**I know he doesn't really seem it but he's really over protective of Michelle and Bobby and him will get along way too much, even though Bobby will totally want to kick his ass when he gets too hyper. And yes Bambi's parents are like super rich. You'll know more later.**

**I wish I'd get paid to be on the rag. Then I'd rock it. V**

**xo**


	6. Ironic

**A/N: Oh you better be happy people. Two Chapters in two days? Hell yes I'm on a roll. This still isn't where the story meets the movie, but it's getting there. **

**Ok forgot to mention, the first three chapters were on a Friday night. Fourth and the beginning of the Fifth were Saturday morning and the rest of the Fifth and this chapter are Saturday night. Michelle's ride back to New York is Monday night. Her date with Jack is Tuesday. Just thought I'd make that clear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, Sid Vicious, David Bowie's music, or the Mercers. But I do own my main character girl person Michelle, druggie/bassist-Seth, my brotherman Wednesday, and tough hair dresser Lane.**

**(chapter title from Alanis Morissette)**

**BTW: Evelyn still dies. Don't be angry, I have to kill someone off. Why not the nice old lady? V**

**xo**

**Ironic**

Lane unlocked and popped the trunk open when they reached the car and they both shoved their bags in there, Michelle keeping her messenger out and Lane keeping her black vinyl purse out. Lane then unlocked the car doors and they both got in, both reaching for their cigs and lighting them. Lane opened both windows all the way not caring if they both froze.

"Hey, you mind if I put a cd on? I have this urge to hear Bowie."

Looking at Michelle she was shocked this little girl even knew who Bowie was.

"What? You look like you're 12, how do you know Bowie?"

"You serious? I'm fucking 20. And who doesn't know Bowie?"

"Ah, so the little girl isn't so little, huh? And only poor poor deprived bastards wouldn't know Bowie. Anyways where we goin?"

Starting the car Lane backed out of the parking space and sped out of the parking lot cutting off the asshole bus driver. Not seeing or probably not caring that he flipped her off Michelle handed her Bobby's address.

"Oh ok, I know where this is. I actually grew up on this street. I don't live there anymore but my place is about 20 minutes away."

Getting to a stop light Michelle loaded a cd in the car's player and cranked the volume while taking a long drag off her cig.

'_**Oh  
Oooh yeah  
Ah'**_

The music blasting Michelle got curious about Lane living near Bobby's place years ago.

'_**Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly,  
and the spiders from Mars. He played it left hand  
But made it too far  
Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band'**_

"Lane, how old are you?" she asked.

"28, why?"

"And you grew up on Bobby's street?"

"Yeah…where you going with this honey? Are you thinking I knew your brother when I was a kid?"

"Maybe…"

…**Else where…**

Turning on the beaten up radio Jack flipped the channel to some rock station that played new and old tunes, he heard nothing but static till the remnants of Ziggy Stardust started playing. Picking up his guitar and sitting on his mattress he started strumming along with the song, then started singing along with Bowie in the lead.

'_**Ziggy really sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo  
Like some cat from Japan, he could lick 'em by smiling  
He could leave 'em to hang  
'came on so loaded man, well hung and snow white tan'**_

Singing the song he started thinking about his mom and how she'd always play this song for him. It was his favorite when growing up. He wanted to be famous like Ziggy, jamming with spiders from Mars. And Evelyn said one day he would. She believed in him and still did. He missed home.

…**Back in Detroit…**

Pulling out some stolen copies of Bobby's adoption papers she read over the information they recorded about him and when he was last adopted.

"When Bobby left me he was just turning 15 and I was 4. I think the only reason why I remember so much from such a young age was cuz it was such a huge change of life style for me…and that Bobby was the only good thing I had back then."

'_**So where were the spiders, while the fly tried to break our balls  
With just the beer light to guide us  
So we bitched about his fans and should we crush his sweet hands?'**_

"But this says he was taken in 13 times in over a year and a half, and the last time at 16 he was taken in and adopted by an Evelyn Mercer. Supposedly she worked at the-"

"Adoption Agency, yeah. I remember her. She'd help hundreds of foster kids find homes. She was one nice old lady, always liked her."

"So you did know her? Did you know Bobby too?"

Lane took a long drag off her almost dead cig and flicked it out the window before answering.

"I didn't really hang out with the Mercers. My parents thought they were more trouble than I needed. I don't remember their names but I remember getting into a fight with the oldest brother. I beat the shit out of him and ever since then I hadn't seen much of them. Guess all the kids figured they'd stay away from me cuz anyone who could beat a Mercer and still live people stayed away from. Probably for the best. Parents put me in some private school I ended up barely passing through so I never really saw any kids from my neighborhood anyways."

**...Else where…**

'_**Ziggy played for time, jiving us that we were voodoo  
The kid was just crass, he was the nazz  
With God given ass  
He took it all too far but boy could he play guitar'**_

Now thinking about what Michelle was doing that moment.

_Why was she in Detroit again? Family business? Maybe she is going to see her father or something._

Well whatever it was it wasn't his business, and he'd respect that. He just couldn't wait for their date.

_What should I wear? Should I get her flowers? Fuck, when did this turn into prom?_

…**Back in Detroit…**

Flicking her cig out the window and lighting another one Michelle checked her make up in the visor mirror and questioned Lane further.

"How many Mercers were there? I had to go through a lot of shit to steal this much info on Bobby and it's shit compared to what you must know."

"Well that's not saying much, cuz I know shit about them too. I just know there's four of them, the oldest was white, and the younger two were black. Don't remember the youngest one. Uhmm, They played hockey at the rink down the street all the time. They always got into trouble, but Evelyn loved them. That address is Evelyn's though. I'm not sure which one Bobby is or if he still lives there since it's been so long. But if he doesn't you could talk to Evelyn about him. I haven't seen her for years but I'm sure she'll remember me."

'_**Oh yeah   
Ooooooo'**_

Finally reaching the street Evelyn lived on Lane parked across the street from her house.

"I hope I don't have to waste more money searching for Bobby. I'll really kick his ass if I have to." Taking a deep breath Michelle closed her window, with Lane doing the same and she open her door.

'_**Ziggy played guitar…'**_

Turning off the car Lane got out, locked the car, and went to stand next to Michelle. Putting a hand on her shoulder she said, "I'll be by you the whole time, so don't worry Michelle."

Both walking towards the house happy that the lights were on, on the inside, knowing someone was home Michelle took another deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…"

Walking up the few steps to her closed in porch door as it started to lightly snow down on them, Michelle rang the door bell while tapping her foot impatiently and nervously.

_What if his mom answers the door? What if Bobby answers the door? Don't I want to see Bobby? Shit I don't know if I can do this…_

"Michelle calm down, and don't look so scared shitless. Evelyn's real nice, you'll like her. Shit I wish she was my ma, then I'd actually go to family reunions."

"Ha…maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

Looking out the door window of the inside door and turning on the porch light Evelyn was wearing her house coat over her evening gown and a nice pair of fuzzy pink slippers and her winter white hair wrapped in rollers.

_Who's at my door this late at night? Young girls…maybe their lost and need help? Or in some trouble…_

Unlocking the door and opening it she greeted them and opened the porch door so they'd be out of the snow.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you? Come onto the porch first so your out of the cold."

Looking at each other and Lane nodding and smiling at Michelle she turned to Evelyn.

"Hi Evelyn, remember me? Lane Argyle? I grew up on the street with your boys."

Gasping and covering her mouth Evelyn recognized Lane.

"Oh yes! Laney! You've grown up since I last saw you as a teenager!"

Hugging the now grown up girl and Lane hugging her back tightly Evelyn smiled and held Lane out to look her over.

"Oh wow! A decade has done you well! No longer flat chested and tom boyish now are we?"

Smiling at Evelyn she really missed the older woman's way of conversation. She had a style no one could match.

"Ha yes, I have boobs and a figure now. But honestly I didn't come here this late to talk about me becoming a woman. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"That's all well and fine, but let's go on in first. Don't want us girls catching a cold from talking outside for hours. I'll make some warm tea for you ladies."

"Thank you Ms Evie."

"My pleasure child."

Following the woman into her home Michelle and Lane brushed the snow off of themselves and left their shoes on the mat inside the house so not to leave a trail through Evelyn's home. Taking off their coats and hanging them up and Lane hanging her purse up but Michelle keeping her messenger bag with her so she could show Evelyn Bobby's adoption papers later they went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other waiting for Evelyn to come back with their coffee.

"Lane, I don't want to bother the lady. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I could kill the old lady with shock! I can't do this."

"Michelle, calm down. Evelyn isn't that old, having to deal with her sons for years has made her strong enough to take a bullet, she can handle this. And she won't turn you away hun. She's very understanding and besides, this'll be like a soap opera to her, she loves those things."

"I do love my soaps Laney." Evelyn said as she handed the two coffee mugs to her guests and sat down in Jerry's favorite chair.

"Now introduce me to your friend sweetie."

Michelle looking at Lane one last time then looked down into her coffee mug not being able to look at the lady.

"Well there's a long story to explain to you, but this is Michelle. We sorta met on the greyhound I was on coming from New York to here this morning, ironically. We started talking and became friends. Well anyways I offered to help her out and bring her here, but I'll let her tell you everything else. Michelle…"

Urging her on, Lane smiled at Michelle, knowing full well that everything was going to be just fine. Sighing and closing her eyes briefly Michelle put her coffee down after downing the hot liquid. Looking at Ms. Mercer with a crooked smile she just threw it out there.

"I'm Michelle Brodie. I'm your son Bobby's sister by blood."

Eyes widening a little, and smiling a smile that reached her eyes Evelyn crossed her legs and arms and leaned back into the sofa chair.

"Well what do you know, I just won 20 bucks. I bet Jerry that you'd find Bobby before he'd find you. Jerry's going to be pissed that he's out 20. I told him women are faster and smarter than men anyways."

Neither woman believed what they heard. Lane then started laughing at the irony, and Michelle sat there with her mouth wide open.

"What…? Wait he has been looking for me? You bet on us? When did this become a race? You KNEW about me? And who the hell is Jerry?"

"Oh sweetie, I've known about you since I adopted Bobby. He's been hell bent on finding you since day one. But I couldn't let him go out on his own till he was old enough and for years he's been searching for you but it's been so long that he figured you'd be better off without him. I tell him different when he actually calls but lately it's been going through one ear and out the other. And Jerry is my second oldest son. He's the only other one who knows about you."

Lane finally getting a hold of herself started actually breathing and looked at Evelyn crookedly.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me."

"Lane, you want to be eating soap for dinner tonight? Then watch your damn mouth honey."

Swallowing Lane looked down, sad that Evelyn still had a scary motherly effect on her after all these years.

"Will do ma'am. Sorry."

**A/N: Evelyn is so cool, she knows everything. She's like a psychic. Not really. I just thought her character would know practically everything about her sons. And I think she'd totally implant fear into the people who grew up around her. Like Lane. Yeah. I have a bad mouth so if I was around Evelyn I'd have drank a whole shampoo bottle. I'd probably die from that though. So I'd just run away from her or something. Scary old lady.**

**Review or Bobby and Angel 'll pop a cap in your ass. I wish. V**

**xo**


End file.
